


Wherever We May Go

by Theatre_Obsessed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cheating, Dorks in Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatre_Obsessed/pseuds/Theatre_Obsessed
Summary: Your a intern on the set of the Avengers with nothing more to do than get the cast their drinks and run errands. But when one of the cast members starts to take interest in you, your friendship with another may be jeopardized.





	1. Chapter 1

I could never imagine my life would turn out like this~

"So that was 2 black coffies, 2 soy lattes 1 with cream and 1 with milk, and 1 caramel mocha. Okay so is that everyone." You ask. It was in the middle of shooting and everyone was going over their parts when you thought that getting everyone their usual would help them relax a bit.

You were an intern on the set of the Avengers movie. When you first started working there, no-one really paid you any mind. But as time went on the cast started to really get to know you. You were happy to call them friends no matter how many pranks some of them played on you *cough*cough * Robert *cough*cough*.

Nobody noticed for a minute your attempt to help them relax a little. Filming can be so stressful sometimes and them being your friends you wanted to help them relax. 

Eventually after repeating yourself about 3 times you get your 2nd closest friend on set's attention . Scarlet had been one of the first people to notice you as more than an intern. And after some prodding, she had been able to get you two to be friend off set too by contributing in a few girls nights with her and some of her friends. After a while you got to know each other and became real good friends.

" Yes (y/n), I think that would be good, RIGHT GUYS." Scarlet said in a loud enough tone that would get their attention. Compared to her you were a little shy and would prefer to be quiet.

Everyone turns and looks at you causing a slight blush to creep onto your cheeks." D-did I get everyone?" You ask. Man, did you hate it when you stutter no matter how much your best friend said it was cute. And speak of the devil, he gets up from practicing with his Asguard brother. You swear that sometimes they could be brothers in real life." Want some help with getting the drinks." He asks. He was a little more than a foot taller than you causing you to constantly have to look up. 

"Uhh, hehe y-yeah sure, wait, but I don't want to impose." You would never admit it out loud but you had a huge crush on him and you could never tell if he knew it or not.

"Oh it's all right, I'm sure Chris can handle practicing by himself for half an hour. And besides, what are best friends for am I right." He pats your shoulder and starts walking to the car. Damn you Hiddelston, I'll get you back later. You swear to yourself and follow him to the car to retrieve your friends coffee not knowing that a pair of eyes follow you all the way to the car.

Hey if you've read this before welcome back! Sorry I changed profiles.   
Bye!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise date???

Nooooooooo...but Scar." A whine broke the silence. "Oh yes, we're going out tonight and I need you looking your best." You hear a chuckle escape the redhead sitting on your bed. You respond all while trying to figure out which way your dress goes. " But it's my day off. Can't a girl be lazy and watch T.V. while eating pizza. Thor is suppose to come on at ten o'clock and I don't want to miss it." You say while trying to fit the new dress. It was a bit tight, but it was beautiful. Jeremy had stopped by and did your makeup topping it all off. He left shortly after without a word, only after declaring you one of his most perfect masterpieces.

" Girl, you've met the actors. And besides stop wasting time and put it on, Scarjo want to see." You swear that sometimes she acts like she's in middle school. You walk out expecting the to make a big deal about the way you stumbled around in the matching stilettos. "Beautiful, now let's go." Still slightly confused, Scarlett grabs your wrist and drags you out of your house. 

You arrive at one of your guys usual hangouts. You two walk in and find a booth. You go to take a seat and scoot over so that Scarlet could sit beside you.

"Are you going to join me or just stand there."

"Don't worry. You'll have company soon." She commented with an all to familiar evil grin on her face.

You look at her suspiciously. "M'kay, something ain't right." You say while she turns to her side.

"Hay Cap." She smiled in greeting to an familiar on set friend of yours. But what you find makes your eyes go wide.

"Evening Ms. Johansson, and how are you Ms...." Chris trailed of when he turned to greet you.

You could see his cheeks darken at the sight of you causing you to feel an all to familiar burning feeling to rise to your own face. After a short pause he looks up and laughs

"Y/N, I'm sorry if I'm being to forward but, you look stunning." Chris said meekly." Oh, and these are for you." He presents you with a beautiful bouquet of your favorite flours.

"Omg, these are beautiful. But how did you kn...... Nevermind, I know how." You smell the flours and look over at your friend and sort of scowled at her behind the bouquet.

Chris let's out a nervous chuckle "Yeah, I kind of had some help." He sends a quick glance back to Scarlet who had already retreated to the bar.

"Yeah, I guessed." You retort.

" By the way, you look great."

"Only the best for the most beautiful girl in town." He chucked but you could tell he regreted saying that when he turned to find you hardly containing your laughter.

"Sorry, too cheesy?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head

All you can respond with is a nod knowing that if you open your mouth all that would come out was laughter.

"Well at least I can make you laugh" he said.

But you should of known that she was up to something. She had been sending you weird glances for a few weeks now every time you and Chris talked, even if it was just for a second.

By now you already knew that there was no escape from this date.

But ya know, Mabey this wasn't going to be so bad. And it wasn't . You made it through most of the night with out making a complete fool of your self. 

"So how about a second date?" He asked right out of the blue.

"Oh um, yeah of course. Sounds great." 

"Awsome, well see you tomorrow them." He leans over and kisses you on the cheek.

You blush furiously in response but fortunately he was already up and headed out for him to see.

As he turns a corner you see an all to familiar pair of blue eyes. 

"So, you guys hit it off, huh?"

"Ya know Tom, I think we did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to like❤

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to like ❤


End file.
